1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cell potential measuring electrode assembly and a method for measuring electric potential change of a cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,683 discloses a low impedance cell potential measuring electrode assembly. FIG. 17 shows the low impedance cell potential measuring electrode assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,683. This low impedance cell potential measuring electrode assembly typically has a number of microelectrodes on an insulating substrate and has a wall enclosing the region including the microelectrodes. The device is capable of measuring electrophysiological activities of a monitored sample using the microelectrodes while cultivating cells or tissues of the sample in the region of the microelectrodes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,683, independent reference electrodes are utilized to lower the impedance of the overall system and to therefore lower the noise often inherent in the measured data. Optimally the microelectrodes are enclosed by a physical wall used for controlling the atmosphere around the monitored sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,932 discloses a chemical sensor, a system, and a method for sensing a chemical species. FIG. 18 is a duplicate of FIG. 1 included in U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,932. As shown in FIG. 18, the chemical sensor 82 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,932 comprises a fiber mat 84, a substrate 86, an electrode 88, an insulating surface 90, an insulator 92, and a wafer 94. FIG. 19 is a duplicate of FIG. 3D included in U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,932. As shown in FIG. 19, composite nanofiber sensing material 99a is stacked on the substrate 94 (i.e., on the wafer 94). The printed electrode 88 is formed on the composite nanofiber sensing material 99a. 